comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - Nomad
Somewhere. Maybe Wisconsin. Illinois? Michigan. It was definitely maybe Michigan. Where ever it was it was a small town on a lonely stretch of highway. The place was one of the franchises of a dinner. One of those places that you don’t see in big towns any more. A ghost of Americana that just don’t know it’s dead yet. Jack Monroe didn’t care, all he wanted was a place to eat his first meal in a couple of days. Wash his face too. Get some gas at the gas station next door and continue on. Jack had been driving across country and hadn’t taken time nor did he care about mainstream news. He was on the hunt, a Nomad, out in the American Heartland protecting her from the cancers threatening to pop up. The Serpent Brotherhood, the Watchdogs, and other subversive militia groups that were popping up were the cancer. That was the charge Steve had given him, his mission. At least he was pretty sure that’s what Steve had asked him to do. It gets foggy for Jack Monroe sometimes. He remembers hearing the stories of Captain America, reading the comics, and seeing the news reels. Then one day at school, his teacher Steve Rogers , revealed to Jack his secret. He was Captain America and wanted Jack to be the new Bucky. Cap had injected him with a supersoldier serum. Then after training they assisted the F.B.I. against the Communist threat. That’s when it gets all confusing. He remembers something happened. Something bad and they told him they had to put him on ice till they fixed him and made the confusion go away. Next time he awoke, Captain America was there. The real one not the man he thought was Captain America. There had been a fight. The real Cap had won. Then promised Jack he’d get him and his friend help. Cap, the real Steve didn’t lie either. He and SHIELD got him help. Everything made sense for a while. He took up the identity of Nomad, one the real Cap had used for a while. Then he went to go see the United States. SHIELD called him to check up on him. Provide him a lead or made sure he was okay. The SHIELD guys always tried to hide it but he could hear the pity in their voices. Steve called more often and talked to him. Treated him like a normal person. The last two times Steve had called him, he’d asked Nomad to do something. Oh yeah, come to Iowa and stop a subversive group of communist. No it was to come back to New York City. He wasn’t well. No that’s not Steve. Cap was healthy as a horse. He always would be. Nomad was sitting at a back booth and looking up at the tv at the news report of the Service in Times Square. Captain America was dead? That can’t be right. He talk to him just yesterday. He gave Jack the mission. Maybe it was last week? Anyway there were NeoNazi group in Ohio to stop. He would make Steve proud and honor his memory. About that time a guy with a pump action shot gun, stepped into the dinner and demand everybody on the ground. Boy did this guy pick the wrong place. Bucky, I mean Nomad was here and everything would be just fine. Cap would be proud.